The new jedi
by Darkangel1557
Summary: When jacen's troops are rescured by a mysterous man, will he follow jacen or will he follow the jedi? and will he fall in the process
1. Chapter 1

SW CHAPTER 1

Author's notes

This story takes place before jacen recruits ben for his sith apprentice. Please read and review

"chargeeee!" yelled jacen as he railed his troops together and against the rebels, jacen fought mainly on the left side of the battle and he was doing great, but suddenly an anti-personnel tank round hit the right side, jacen saw but could do nothing. When suddenly a man dressed in mando armor (jango fett's amour but a different color) came out of no-were with a blaster and a green dueling saber (count duko's light saber handle), he protected the troops by blocking lasers with his saber and was shooting the rebels..

After the battle was over the troops thanked the man in armor, Jacen demanded he stay for the feast, and He could not refuse.

"May I know the name of the man who saved my troops?" Jacen asked when he shook the man's hand, "my name is john, it's nice to meet you he said as he removed his helmet" he replied. "So where did you learn those Jedi moves? I have never seen you at the temple" "I learned from my brother he was an emperor's hand, and taught me to use my power." "Ah that explains it, would you like more formal training? I can get you into the Jedi temple and make you my apprentice." "I wouldn't want to be a bother" "ah come on now I need an apprentice and I need help with the rebels..." "Ok I go with you, but can I see marra skywalker, I wish to give her a message?" "Sure man she is my aunt!" With that the conversion ended and they both went to eating, jacen later noticed how john sat by himself and ate barely anything, {hmm he must be shy} jacen thought to himself...

The next day the troops and jacen were packing up camp, jacen saw a girl trooper have a problem with a heavy bag, he then saw john walk over and pick up the bag and put it on the ship without a word, the girl thanked him; he simply bowed and went off to not bother anyone. After this occurred jacen was sure john would be an excellent Jedi, but was having a problem seeing him as his sith apprentice.

When the Jacen and John finally got to the temple after a few days of space travel they went straight to have lunch. Jacen got a soup and John got a protein bar, "john after lunch we'll go find my aunt so you two can talk" "oh ok thanks again for having me as your apprentice" "well I got to ask Luke if you can be, but I'm sure he will say yes" "ah ok, well I'm done with my food" "not sure how you call that food, it's a protein bar, it's got no flavor." "I was raised on them, and I have never had the need for fancy flavors" "ok whatever; I'm done with my food lets go and find Aunt Marra". They both got up from their seats and put up there trays. They then scored the halls and rooms for Luke and marra till they finally found them in the library. "uncle Luke & aunt marra there someone I want you to meet" jacen said as they approach them, "this is john he is the man who saved my troops on their mission, when I could not", "it's nice to meet you john, my name is Luke I'm the grand master Jedi here at the temple" "hello grand master Luke" john replied with a bow, "hello there John my name is marra I'm a master Jedi.", after she had finished John immediately dropped to one knee and said " emperors hand marra jade it is an honor and pleasure to meet you i am john or alpha foxtrot echo 7, I'm asking if you any info on my older brother, his name is alpha foxtrot echo 6 or Joe." this question surprised marra for she had given up her life as an emperors hand and yet here was a boy of no more than 20 who knew all about here previous job, but still she replied " I'm afraid that Joe was killed under order 764 because he no longer fought for the empire I'm sorry for your loss" after she said this john immediately stood up, "uncle I was wondering if I could take John here as my apprentice, I'm in need of another force sensitive person to help with my raids" jacen asked Luke, "well he is a bit too old to be trained, but he already knows at least the basics so I for see no problem with it" Luke responded, he bowed at every one and left them to talk. "Sooo Aunt marra I don't suppose you could take john to be registered, could you I have to go and give a speech on space combat for the new troops" " sure Jacen I can do that, but you owe me" with that jacen left and marra and john were left in the library. "so john lets go and get you all set up with a room and gear" "thank you master marra" "and another thing, you can call me marra or aunty which ever you please" "yes mam". Marra then took john to see his room, "since your gunna be Jacen's student you get the room opposite to his" she said, john simply nodded. When they got to the armory marra asked "do you need a new light saber cause the one you have is pretty banged up" as she did she moved forward to get an new handle but stopped when she noticed there were no dual saber handles, "Ummm we need to go to storage to get a dual saner handle follow me" she said, and john complied. When they got to the storage she opened a box and in side was 1 dual saber handle that had a emerald jewel in it as the on/off switch, "it's very nice looking" said marra as john replaced the crystal in the new one with the old one, so now john had a new light saber and an extra crystal (which was purple), "okay now let's go and get you blood into the system" marra said as they walked away. When they got to the infirmary there was no nurse so marra had to do everything, "take off your shirt and helmet so I can give you a physical" she said, john complied, "all right well your heart rate is good and you middiclorian count is very high, I need to take a blood sample for the record.. Ah there we go now we just got to wait for it to process which should take a minute or so" "okay mam is there anything else you need?" "Oh no, I got everything you can put you shirt back on" "ok, is there anything else I need to do today as orientation?" "nope but I would like to see how tough you are, so we can give you an accurate rank, also I would like to see how well Joe tra-" but she was cut off by the computer going off saying the blood was a match to a very old Jedi, marra called for Luke to come to the infirmary.. When he got there he had to type in his key code to see which Jedi john was related to, the computer then showed a picture of Quin-Gon-Jin and said that they were the same person. "Ah it seems that you are the clone of Quin-Gon-jin, the emperor just have got his DNA and cloned him, i guess you're the product of that" said Luke, "so you can know go and train with marra to receive you rank" he added...

So after the test marra gave John where over, marra saw that Joe had trained him very well, "alright kido, you and me are going to spare" "yes mam". Marra got ready by grabbing her light saber and standing in the starting area, but john put his helmet on and went to the start. When the bell rang marra jumped and did a down ward slash, which john easily blocked, they continued to fight very basically for 5 or so minutes, by this time they had gathered a crowd of about 20 younglings & 5 masters. As they were fighting marra tripped and force pushed john into the wall, when he landed he made a dent in the wall the size of him which was a pretty good cause he was 6'3, the move caused the younglings to gasp and the masters to smirk because marra had defiantly won. Marra walked over to john, she pointed her blade at him and said "you are beaten give up" when john said nothing marra raised her blade to do a downward slash (she aimed to cut right next to him not kill him) when she swung she meet resistance half way through the slash, john had erected an invisible lighting shield around him and marra had fell for it, she was thrown back across the room which cause all onlookers to gasp at the move john had used, "so your gunna use force lighting uh" she said to him, "I see no reason why not to" he replied. At this point both Luke and Jacen were among the onlookers. Marra and john ran at each other again, they were slashing and jabbing at each other but they blocked all the attacks, when john did a back flip landed and used a force push and lighting attack together, the attack caught marra off guard so she didn't have time to block it, it hit her and she hit the wall again this time declaring victory to john as she was not gunna fight any more. When she said this masters, Luke, & jacen all looked shocked for the only one to ever best her was Luke, and that was years ago when they both new less. "hey John good job, man I have never seen someone best marra like that, you did good." jacen yelled at john, "I just did what my training dictated" he replied, Luke walked over "I believe that john here is the rank equivalent of you jacen or more" he said, "equivalent going to assign him the rank of knight, the same as yours jacen, I'm also gunna assign him and you to work together" "yes master Luke" jacen replied.


	2. Chapter 2

SW CHAPTER 2

Later in Jacen's room aboard his space cruiser. "so john, we will be moving out shortly to go to the outer rim to fight more rebels, & maybe a few sith acolytes." jacen said to him as they sat down, "oh, ok I...um guess that's ok, I think that's a good use of my power" john replied. "We may even see my father and mother" jacen added as he poured a glass of scotch, he offered john a glass, but he refused. "I'm under age" "ok well how old are you, i can make your personal squad full of people more around your age" "I'm 17 sir" "1-dont call me sir, call me jacen, 2-your 17! That makes it hard to get you a personal squad that's close to your age" "oh I'm sorry sir I cannot join if that's what you wish" "oh no, no you don't have to quit, I'll just introduce you to our elite members, then you can chose who is on your squad" "ah thank you sir" "don't call me that". With that conversation ended the pair left the room to go to the elite break room.  
"General on deck!" one of the elites said, which made all the elites stand at attention. "alright men at ease, we have a new man on our team, his name is john he is the same rank as me and is to be regarded in the highest regard" "yes sir!" the men said in perfect unison, "well john you can chose your squad, it will be a 5 man unit" "oh, uh...ok". John stepped forward and looked at the 20 some odd men & woman, "umm are there any squads that are already a 5 man unit?" he asked the men, "yes sir!, my squad is a 5 man squad sir!" replied a female lieutenant, "what is your squad name?" asked jacen, "we are the misfits squad sir!" "Ah well then get your gear and haul ass to general john office Lt." "sir yes sir!". At that they left the room in a hurry, jacen and john left to go to john's new office, he didn't know where it was. When john finally found his office he saw the squad waiting outside, "oh I'm sorry guys go on in!" john said embraced. Once inside the spacious office the squad sat down, john sat behind his desk. "sooo, why don't you guys introduced your self's, I'm new at this so I'm not too sure how to do this, your help would be much appreciated" "sir!, I'm Lt. Sillen" said the female as she stood up, "this is Sgt. Viktorsson (vik)" she said as the team sniper stood up, "this is corpal Dexter" she said as the teams demolition man stood up, "this is sub Lt. Smith" she said as the final man stood up. "ah well I only see one problem" john said after their introduction, "what is that sir!" "There are only 4 of you" "sir sub will be here momentarily, sir!" "oh, ok then, I have a couple of rules that you are to follow, they are  
1-i don't care if you not on time just me within 5 minutes of the designated time  
2-dont address me as sir, call me john  
3-dont ever bad talk the emperors hand"  
"ok general john!" said as there was a knock at the door. "enter!" said john, the door opened and there stood the sub Lt. Kane, she walked in. "sir I'm so sorry for being late sir" "it's fine Kane" the general then repeated his rules "you were only 3 minutes late" "oh uh, thank you john" "certainly, since it is now 11:35 why don't we go have lunch as a team?" "Ok sir, sorry john" said the Lt...  
Later when all the team had sat down at a private table and where eating. "Ok team misfits, effective immediately you will be called hands of judgment, are you guys ok with that?" "Yea sure john" responded Lt. Sillen. They then discussed the teams track record and there personal info. All the while sub Lt. Kane was watching john, every movement of his body, his lips, and his eyes, she thought to herself (man he is good looking hey stop! Don't think that, oh screw it he is cute!)


End file.
